Teenage Dream
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: Estava muito bom para ser verdade.. - OneShot/Yaoi/DarkLemon


**Fanfic;** _OneShot/Yaoi/DarkLemon_

**Se não gosta.. Não leia, simples!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto pertence à Kishimoto-Sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>

- Sasuke, Sasuke... Onde você está?

Naruto dizia aos berros, estando em cima da estátua de Hashirama. Sim, estava no Vale do Fim.  
>Não obtinha resposta do outro. Olhava para todo aquele local, estava escuro, um tanto escuro. Umas gotas de chuva começava a cair do chão, é, estava começando a chover.<br>O loiro olhava para o lado direito, depois para o esquerdo.. Após, voltava com o olhar para frente. Conseguindo ver.. Alguma coisa... A imgem estava meio embaçada.

- .. Sasuke? - Forçava um pouco a vista.

- .. Naruto. - Respondia num tom fraco de voz, estando em cima da estátua de Madara.

- Finalmente encontrei você! Vim te levar devolta pra Konoha! - Indagava mexendo as mãos.

- .. - Não dizia nada.

- Todos estão preocupados com você. Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan.. E.. Eu. - Abaixava a cabeça. - É.. Todos.

- Todos? Tem certeza?

- Hm? - Voltava a levantar a cabeça, com os olhos um pouco arregalados; confuso.

- Naruto.. - Descia devagar da estátua, dando passos para frente, em direção ao loiro.

- Por que, Sasuke? Todos da vilam gostam muito de você! Você já conseguiu seu objetivo de matar o Itachi, por que ainda insiste nisso?

- .. - O moreno falava nada. Apenas continuava com os passos, chegando até a bera da estátua.. Dava um salto bem grande para frente.. Para chegar até a outra estátua.

- Você acha que sua vida está melhor assim? Longe dos seus amigos? Das pessoas que gostam de você? E.. Eu também acho que você deve gostar deles. Certo, Sasuke? Você gosta do Kakashi-Sensei, da Sakura-Chan.. E.. E.. D-de m-.. - Era interrompido.

Sasuke olhava para cima, mas diretamente, para Naruto.. E dava um grande pulo.. Parando na frente dele.

- H-hm? - Naruto ficava sem palavras, com os olhos arregalados.

- Hmm.. - Dava mais uns passos para frente, ficando mais perto do outro. Levantando sua mão direita, movendo-a até o rosto do outro. Enquanto aproximava seu rosto junto.

- .. S-sasuke.. - Seu corpo ficava duro como pedra, estava totalmente nervoso.

- .. - Parava com seu rosto à pouquíssimos centímetros perto do outro. Olhando em seus olhos. - Baka.. Naruto! Você é um baka, sabia? - Abria um sorriso de canto, até que fechava os olhos.. Encostando seus lábios com os lábios dele. Começando um beijo intenso.

O loiro era totalmente surpreendido com aquilo, mas, não parava aquilo de forma alguma. Até porque.. No fundo, ele queria aquilo. Então, acabava se entregando. Fechava os olhos devagar, enquanto continuava com o beijo.

Sasuke continuava com sua mão direita acariciando o rosto dele, e com sua outra mão.. A movia até a cintura do mesmo, puxando-o mais para si. Até que.. Parava o beijo lentamente. Levando seus lábios até o ouvido dele, dando leves mordidas e beijos.

- Você estava dizendo "todos sentem sua falta; todos gostam de você", por que não queria falar que era você, né?

Naruto fechava as mãos, mas não de raiva, e sim de nervoso. Permanecendo de olhos fechados. Não falava nada, apenas envolvia suas mãos no pescoço dele, colocando sua cabeça em cima de seu ombro; mordendo os lábios.

- S-sasuke.. Eu fiz de tudo, tudo, para te trazer de volta! E mesmo assim não consegui. Não sabe o quanto me dói, saber que não consegui ajudar uma pessoa que gosto, uma pessoa importante pra mim.

- Uma pessoa que você gosta?

- Uma pessoa que eu a-.. - Antes de terminar, recebia umas mordidas no pescoço de Sasuke. Que o fazia soltar um pequeno gemido.

" Fico feliz, Naruto! Em saber que você possuí este sentimento por mim. Você também é uma pessoa importante pra mim. Se não for a única. Quer dizer.. Não só importante.. Alguém que eu.. Que eu.. Ah, Naruto.. " - Tinha este pensamento, enquanto continuava mordendo o pescoço do loiro, ainda acariciando o rosto dele. E com sua mão esquerda, pegava na mão esquerda do outro, juntando-as e apertando-as.

" Não acredito que isto está acontecendo! Sasuke.. Não pode ser! Isto é mesmo real? Não quero ficar pensando nisso. Já que está acontecendo, vou aproveitar cada segundo.. Afinal.. Não posso mentir para mim mesmo, porque.. Eu queria que isso acontecesse! " - Segurando na mão dele, apertava também. Ainda dando pequenos gemidos por causa das mordidas do moreno. Levando suas duas mãos até as costas dele, arranhando aquele local... Um pouco forte; mordendo os lábios.

Sasuke sentia um arrepio com aqueles arranhões que recebia do loiro, mas gostava daquilo. Parando com seus movimentos, lentamente, deitava o outro em cima daquela estátua. Acabando por ficar com seu corpo sobre o dele. Com os rostos bem próximos, o moreno o olhava nos olhos, abrindo mais uma vez, um sorriso de canto. Mas não tardava e o beijava de novo.

O loiro deixava seu corpo sob o controle de Sasuke. Recebia aquele beijo, e fazia-o ser melhor do que o anterior. Bulia suas mãos até a cintura do moreno, e as fazia entrar por debaixo de sua camisa, com isso, subia com as mãos, até as costas dele. Com sua mão direita, voltava a arranhar aquele local, e com sua esquerda, acariciava um pouco mais embaixo, onde não estava sendo arranhado.

O Uchiha estava sentindo vários arrepios por causa dos movimentos de Naruto em suas costas, aquilo o deixava.. Excitado. Não podendo segurar, o seu.. Membro, começava a ficar ereto. E como os corpos dos dois estavam muito colados, era inevitável que o loiro iria sentir aquele volume. E foi o que aconteceu.

Naruto cessava o beijo, abrindo os olhos.. Separando um pouco os rostos, olhando para baixo, depois, subia com o olhar, fitando o moreno. Com o rosto mega vermelho. - S-sasuke..

- Hmm.. - Sasuke levava apenas o dedo indicador de sua mão esquerda até os lábios do loiro, depois.. Descia com seu olhar também, começando a sentir o volume dele também. Ainda com o sorriso de canto. - Heh.

- ... B-baka! - Estava mais envergonhado ainda, parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho que seu rosto estava. Acabara por virar o rosto para o lado, desviando o olhar.

Sasuke com a mão esquerda, pegava no queixo dele, puxando-o para frente. Fazendo os olhares se encontrarem. - Não precisa ter vergonha, baka! Fique relaxado.. - Voltava a colocar seu dedo indicador da mão esquerda nos lábios dele. Começando a passar o dedo de leve naquele local.

- S-sasuke.. - Estava muito confuso. - .. C-certo! - Abria os braços para os lados, fechando os olhos, relaxando, deixando a boca um pouco aberta.

- Hmm.. - Lentamente, com o dedo que passava nos lábios do loiro, o colocava devagar dentro da boca do mesmo, fazendo movimentos de "vai-vem". Mas sempre devagar. Enquanto com sua mão direita, movia até a própria cintura.. Retirando uma kunai de sua bolsa de shurikens. Depois, com tal.. Aproximava até a roupa do loiro. E num movimento rápido, fazia um corte de cima para baixo, mas, de uma forma que acertasse somente a roupa. E não o corpo do outro. Com isso.. Acabara por deixar o peitoral definido dele, à mostra. Depois, colocava a kunai do seu lado.

- Hmmm.. - O loiro relaxava seu corpo, deixando ficar sob o controle do Uchiha. Apenas cravava suas unhas naquela estátua, estava ficando muito excitado. Com o dedo do outro dentro de sua boca, começava a chupá-lo, mas devagar. Sentindo um frio na sua parte de cima, mas não ligava. Deixava; permanecendo de olhos fechados.

Sasuke olhava para o lado, e o via cravar as unhas ali, ao mesmo tempo conseguia sentir seu membro ficando cada vez com mais volume. Então, queria dizer que estava gostando. Com isso, continuava com o dedo na boca dele. Enquanto descia com sua cabeça, até o peitoral dele. Aproximando seus lábios até os mamilos do loiro. Não tardando, começava a passar a língua envolta daquele local, seguida de umas pequenas chupadas.

O jinchuuriki sentia aquele lábio gelado em seus mamilos, era uma sensação tão boa.. Que ele não sabia como explicar. Esticava seus dedos dos pés, e cravava ainda mais seus dedos das mãos naquela estátua, não conseguia controlar aquela excitação toda. Até que.. Ainda com o dedo do Uchiha dentro de sua boca.. Soltava um alto gemido. - AAAAH!

- Hmm.. - O Uchiha parava seus movimentos, e olhava para o loiro. Retirando seu dedo da boca dele. Movimentando suas duas mãos até a cintura dele. Ainda fitando-o nos olhos. Permanecendo com o sorriso de canto.

Naruto apenas fazia um "sim" com a cabeça, ainda corado.

Sasuke então, descia ainda mais com sua cabeça. Depois, voltava a pegar a kunai que estava seu lado, e a aproximava até a veste da parte debaixo do loiro. - Heh. - Ainda fitando-o.

- S-sasuke..

O moreno olhava para o volume que estava em sua frente, e com a kunai, mais uma vez, fazia um corte de cima para baixo naquela roupa, mas, de uma forma que acertasse somente a roupa.. E não o corpo do mesmo. Com isso. Deixando-o nu. Quer dizer.. Ainda não. O mesmo ainda estava de cueca. Mas, ainda sim.. Conseguia se ver um grande volume por cima desta.

Naruto mordia os lábios,.e fechava um de seus olhos. Deixando só um aberto. Com seu olhar ainda pro Uchiha.

Sasuke não tardava, e devagar.. Aproximava seus lábios até o membro dele. E começava a passar a língua por ali, por cima da cueca dele. Dando algumas mordiscadas de leve. Até que.. Com a boca, começava a descer com a cueca. Descia com ela até os pés do mesmo, logo, tirando-a. Deixando-a do lado. Depois, subia novamente com seu rosto até o membro dele. Vendo aquele grande membro ali, totalmente ereto. Subia devagar o olhar, e com um sorriso um pouco pervertido, fitava o loiro. Mas logo descia com o olhar novamente. Aproximava sua boca até aquele local, começava a passar a língua envolta.. Até que, por fim, devagar, colocava o membro dentro de sua boca. Começando a abocanhá-lo.

Assim que o loiro sentia a boca do outro em seu membro, levava a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, soltando um outro alto gemido.

O moreno começava com movimentos de "vai-vem" com a boca, sendo cada vez mais rápido. Enquanto com sua mão direita, pegava na perna direita dele, apertando um pouco forte aquele local. E com a mão esquerda, movia até as "bolas" do outro, acariciando-as.

O membro de Naruto estava parecendo pedra, de tão ereto que estava. Nunca havia sentido tanta excitação assim.. E nem havia pensado que um dia sentiria tanta assim. Ainda soltando gemidos, uns mais altos, uns mais baixos. Enquanto puxava o cabelo do moreno.

Sasuke cessava aqueles movimentos de "vai-vem", e, devagar, começava a colocar todo aquele membro dentro de sua boca. Mas, não conseguindo colocar tudo. Acabando por engasgar um pouco.

- AAAAH! - Outro gemido alto de Naruto era solto. Conseguia sentir seu membro quase todo dentro da boca do Uchiha, não conseguindo se controlar.. Com as mãos em seu cabelo.. Pressionava sua cabeça contra seu membro, forçando ainda mais a entrada do membro na boca dele. Acabara por sentir uma excitação maior do que estava sentindo.

Ficou assim durante poucos segundos, depois, tirava o membro de sua boca.. Para recuperar folêgo, e voltava com o olhar para Naruto. Passando uma mão em seus lábios, como se tivesse "limpando" algo. Depois.. Subia com sua cabeça, aproximando mais uma vez o seu rosto até o rosto do loiro.

Naruto apenas soltava uma pequena risada, e roubava um selinho do moreno. Enquanto envolvia suas mãos na cintura dele. E num movimento rápido, virava o corpo dele. Acabando por ficar com seu corpo por cima do dele. Aproximando seus lábios até o ouvido dele. - Sasuke.. Não consigo resistir. Preciso.. Eu preciso.. Sentir o seu corpo!

- Hmm.. - O Uchiha ao ouvir aquilo, fechava os olhos, e abria os braços para os lados. - Irei gostar. Heh! - Mais uma vez, o sorriso de canto aparecia em sua face.

O loiro fechava seus olhos e mordia seus lábios, mas logo voltava a abri-los. Movendo sua cabeça até o peitoral dele. Olhando para aquele local, depois olhava para Sasuke. E recebia um "sim" com a cabeça. Mordia os lábios mais uma vez.. E num movimento rápido, com as mãos mesmo, pegava na roupa dele, e a rasgava. Após, bulia seus lábios até o pescoço do outro, começando a passar a língua naquele local... E descia com a mesma, até a barriga dele. Ao chegar na barriga, dava umas mordiscadas um pouco forte ali. Seguida de umas lambidas também. Enquanto com as mãos, apertava forte a cintura dele.

O Uchiha se colocava no lugar de Naruto, e deixava seu corpo sob o controle dele. Apenas de olhos fechados, ainda com o sorriso de canto. Enquanto esticava seus dedos dos pés, mordendo um pouco os lábios. Com a mão direita, bulia-a até o cabelo dele, afundando-a ali. Enquanto com sua esquerda, cravava na estátua também.

Naruto esfregava o rosto naquele corpo definido do moreno, sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso, sentindo aquele corpo frio e liso. Do jeito que ele imaginava que seria.  
>Depois.. Descia com o rosto. Ficando bem perto daquele enorme volume em sua frente. E mais uma vez.. Naruto pegava as vestes do outro, e as rasgava. Após, tinha uma surpresa.. Ele não estava usando cueca.<p>

- Não gosto. Me incomoda.. Gosto de me sentir livre. Heh! - Ainda não abria os olhos; soltava uma pequena risada depois do que disse.

- S-sasuke.. - Subia com o olhar, olhando-o. Com o rosto um pouco vermelho de novo. Mas logo descia com o olhar de novo, vendo aquele mastro na sua frente. Era grande, de fato. Sem pensar duas vezes.. Começou a abocanhá-lo rapidamente, começando com movimentos rápidos de "vai-vem".

- Oooh! - Sasuke soltava um alto gemido. Sentindo toda a "fúria" do loiro. E gostava bastante daquilo. Com a mão que estava no cabelo do loiro, começava a dar fortes puxões ali, pressionando a cabeça contra seu membro. Enquanto movimentava a cintura para frente e para trás, para ajudar o outro com os movimentos de "vai-vem".

Naruto já não conseguia mais se controlar. Todos os seus movimentos eram rápidos, e.. "ferozes". Mesmo que não conseguisse todo, tentou colocar todo aquele membro dentro de sua boca. Logo, acabara por engasgar. Com isso, tirava o membro de sua boca, para recuperar o folêgo. Mas logo voltava a abocanhá-lo rapidamente. E tentava mais uma vez, colocar ele todo dentro de sua boca. Tentava isso umas 5 vezes.

Sasuke permanecia mordendo os lábios, como Naruto.. Seu membro parecia pedra, de tão ereto que estava. Pressionando cada vez mais a cabeça do loiro contra seu membro.

Até que.. Naruto cessava aqueles movimentos, tirando por fim aquele membro de sua boca. Subindo com seu rosto, aproximando-o até o rosto do moreno.

- Hmm.. - O moreno passava alguns dedos de sua mão esquerda nos lábios do outro. Como se tivesse "limpando" alguma coisa também. Depois, com a mesma mão.. Segurava no queixo dele, roubando uns selinhos. - Você.. Você confia em mim?

- Hm? - Não entendia aquilo. Mas.. Não podia dar para atrás agora, até porque não queria. Então... - Sim, confio!

- Ok.. - Num movimento rápido, Sasuke virava os corpos. Fazendo com que, Sasuke voltasse a ficar por cima.

- Hm? - O loiro não entendia.

O moreno levantava as pernas dele, e as colocava em cima de seus ombros. - Feche os olhos..

- S-sasuke...

- Feche!

- C-certo! - Por fim, fechava os olhos.

- Hm.. - Aproximava seus lábios até os lábios dele. Dando outro beijo. Enquanto.. Devagar, começava a enfiar seu membro, dentro da entrada do loiro.

- Não disse que confia em mim? Não se preocupe! - Dizia durante o beijo também. - Agora.. Aguente! Será uma dor forte.

- C-certo!

- .. - Sasuke continuou beijando-o, por fim.. Acabara por penetrar todo seu membro no loiro.

- AAAAA! - Naruto parava o beijo, e levava sua cabeça para trás, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço do outro.

- Pronto.. Pode abrir os olhos.. - Começava com movimentos de "vai-vem" devagar.

- Hm? - Abria os olhos, vendo aquele rosto lindo na sua frente. Que por mais irônico que parecesse, te transmitia paz, segurança.. Não sabia porque; soltando uns gemidos.

- Se quiser que eu pare..

- N-não! Continue.

- Hmm.. - Movimentava seus lábios até o pescoço dele, dando umas mordidas e chupadas, um pouco fortes. Com sua mão esquerda, levava-a até o rosto dele, acariciando. E com sua direita, levava até o membro dele.. Começando com movimentos de "vai-vem" com a mão também, para que o loiro sentisse mais prazer.

Naruto apenas apoiava sua cabeça sobre o ombro dele, mordendo os lábios, a cada estocada que recebia do outro. Estava gostando muito daquilo. Demais, até. Os gemidos que soltava, era a prova disso. Movimentava suas duas mãos até suas costas, arranhando forte aquele local.

Sasuke continuava com as estocadas, cada vez mais rápido. Cessava os movimentos que estava dando no pescoço do loiro, e voltava a aproximar os lábios. Dando uns selinhos, até que.. Acabara dando um beijo.

A cada arranhada que o loiro dava nas costas do outro, o puxava mais para si. Estava começando a sentir uma coisa estranha.. Uma sensação estranha. De tanta excitação que estava sentido. Fechava apenas um olho, deixando o outro aberto.

- Parece que chegamos junto..

- Hm? - Não entendia.

- Não precisa se conter.. Se solte.

- Aaaa! - Naruto tentava soltar uns gritos mesmo durante o beijo, permanecendo de olhos fechados, mas, continuava com o beijo.

A sensação a qual tinha, era uma meio estranha.. Como se quisesse soltar algo, mas não sabia se era certo. Então, ao ouvir o que ele disse.. Se soltava. Acabara por ter um orgasmo. E todo o liquído que saía de seu membro, melecava toda a mão do moreno. - G-gomen..

- Haha. - Soltava umas pequenas risadas. - Não se preocupe.. Aaaa! - Sasuke também tinha um orgasmo. Soltando seu "liquído" dentro do outro.

- Hmm.. - Fechava os olhos, se sentindo totalmente leve e aquecido.. Com aquele liquído quente que estava dentro de si.

Por fim.. Sasuke continuou a deixar seu membro dentro do loiro. E os dois se abraçaram forte. Só que.. Num movimento falso que deram pro lado.. Acabaram por cair daquela estátua.

- AAAH! - Naruto gritava.

- Não se preocupe. - O abraçava forte. Colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- S-sasuke.. - Naruto abria um sorriso, e o abraçava forte também. Acabando por colocar a cabeça em cima do ombro dele também.

Até que.. Caíram naquele enorme rio. Caíram fundo.

Ainda abraçados.. Separavam um pouco o rosto. Os dois estavam sorrindo.  
>E mesmo estando debaixo d'água.. Naruto via os lábios de Sasuke se mexer. Mas não conseguia entender. Então falava. - Não entendi. O que?<p>

Sasuke tentava entender o que Naruto falava. E entendia. Então, repetia mais uma vez.. - Eu..

E mais uma vez, o loiro não entendia. Subia com seu olhar, e via que estavam quase fora da água, então, perguntaria o que ele tinha falado.. E iria entender. Após, descia com o olhar.. E assim que descia com o olhar.. Era surpreendido com outro beijo do moreno.

" Ah, Sasuke.. Não acredito que isso tá acontecendo. Não acredito que estou finalmente.. Com você. Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke. Você.. Meu.. Meu... Meu moreno. Haha. " - Pensava durante o beijo.

" Naruto.. Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei e esperei por este momento, por mais que não parecesse. Quando vi que você estava atrás de mim, por mais que eu negasse.. Eu queria que você continuasse atrás de mim. Porque não queria ficar longe de você. Longe de você, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Mas.. Naruto.. Infelizmente, terei que esperar mais. Porque.. Isso aqui... Ah, Naruto.. Meu loirinho, vamos esperar mais um pouco.. Que da próxima vez, com certeza, será real! "

**Por fim...**

- ... Hmm.. Que barulheira é essa?

- Naruto, acorda! Temos uma missão hoje cedo! Você se atrasou muito, então tive que vir até aqui!

- Hm..? Sakura-Chan? - Se espreguiçava na cama, abrindo os olhos devagar. Vendo a de cabelos rosados na sua frente, com uma face nada agradável, com as mãos na cintura.

- Vamos, o que está esperando?

" Então.. Aquilo tudo, foi um sonho? Não posso acreditar! Parecia tão real. Aquele lábios e corpo frio.. " - Levantava um pouco seu cobertor, e olhava por debaixo dele. E via que o volume de seu membro continuava.

- IKEEEE, NARUTO! - Pegava ele pela orelha e puxava ele da cama.

- P-pera, Sakura-Chan.. - Caía da cama.

- O que? - Ela se virava para ele. - O QUE É ISSO? - Ela via que o mesmo estava excitado. - SEU PERVERTIDO! AAAAH, BAAAAKA! - Ela fechava a mão, e dava um soco forte nele. - Você tem 10 minutos! - Saía daquele recinto.

- Itaaaai! - Passava a mão em seu rosto, onde recebeu o soco. - Mas.. Ainda não posso acreditar que foi um sonho. O que será que ele disse no final? Tsc.. Sasuke.. Como pode ter sido só um sonho? Até porque, eu..

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Enquanto isso..**

- Hmm.. - Abria os olhos lentamente. - .. Então foi um sonho. Tsc! Que droga! - Levantava um pouco sua coberta, vendo por debaixo dela. - Parecia tão, tão, tão real! - Estava excitado também. - Só você mesmo Naruto. A única pessoa que eu.. - No meio de suas palavras, alguém entrava no seu quarto.

- Está na hora, Sasuke! - Dizia Madara.

- Certo!

- Hm.. - O outro saía dali, fechando a porta.

" A única pessoa que eu... Tenho um sentimento diferente. Única pessoa que eu.. Amo. Uzumaki Naruto.. Só você mesmo para conseguir eu despestar esse sentimento. Todos aqueles seus beijos, aqueles seus toques.. Seus lábios e corpo quente. Deve ser por isso. Você deve ser a pessoa que pode me aquecer.. A pessoa. Você.. Meu loirinho. Agora pode ter sido só sonho.. Mas, acredito que um dia.. Isso acontecerá de verdade. Até porque.. "

**- Eu sou o fogo do seu gelo! - Dizia Naruto.**  
><strong>- Eu sou o gelo do seu fogo! - Dizia Sasuke.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Então, o que acharam? Estava com essa idéia pra one à tempos, mas só agora escrevi. D: Enfim... Quaisquer elogios ou críticas são sempre bem vindos, ok? Review, pls! *-*

Jaa nee, minna-san! \o


End file.
